


"...a little light?"

by notjustmom



Series: One More Vow [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This fits in the One More Vow verse, Peter is about eight here. I've been listening to James Taylor's 'Shed A Little Light' a lot the last couple of days, so this is a bit inspired by these lyrics:"Shed a little light, oh Lord, so that we can see, just a little light, oh Lord.Wanna stand it on up, stand it on up, oh Lord,wanna walk it on down, shed a little light, oh Lord.Can't get no light from the dollar bill, don't give me no light from a TV screen.When I open my eyes I wanna drink my fill from the well on the hill,do you know what I mean?"
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: One More Vow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: MCU_Fluff2020





	"...a little light?"

"Peter?"

Peter moved his hands from his face and opened his eyes to see his father kneeling by his bed. "Dad?"

"I heard you yell, bad dream?"

"Yeah. Not sure what it was." He slowly sat up and looked down at his hands.

"Pete."

"I should be old enough - I mean, you don't have bad dreams, do you?"

Tony sighed and eased onto the edge of the bed, and waited for Peter to meet his eyes. "All the time."

"But. You're you. You -"

"Exactly. There are things I've seen that no one should see, and it's hard for my brain to let go of things sometimes, ya know? So, something bugging you?"

"Not really. Just, sometimes, I get scared. Of stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, of course I do. All the time. Snakes. Hate snakes."

"Snakes?" Peter laughed. "Not a lot of snakes in Manhattan, Dad."

"No, but they still creep me out. Do you need some water, or anything else?"

Peter shook his head and wrapped his arms around Tony and finally let out a yawn, before settling down in his bed again. "One thing?"

"Anything."

"Just leave a little light on?"

"Yeah, course, Pete." He leaned down and kissed Peter's forehead and switched on the light next to his bed. "You know we're here, no matter what?"

"Yeah, dad. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too." Tony waited until Peter closed his eyes and he could tell by his breathing that he had gone back to sleep, then he got up and left the room, leaving the door open just enough so he could hear if Peter called out again.

"Is he okay?" Stephen asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. Bad dream."

"What is it?" 

Tony glanced over at him and asked quietly, "when I have those dreams - do you ever think less of me?"

"What? No, no, of course not. What would make you think that?"

"It's just it seems like Pete thought he was getting too old to have nightmares, I think he thought I would, I don't know, not understand."

"Well, you are Iron Man, after all. He thinks you are invincible."

Tony shook his head and slipped back into bed, settling against Stephen's chest. "I'm not, though."

"No, love, I know." Stephen pressed a kiss into his hair, then reached out a hand to turn off the lamp.

"Leave it on?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you, Sunshine."


End file.
